dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Excelsus
Excelsus (エクセルスス, Ekuserususu) is a male Brontosaurus of the Secret attribute belonging to Alvin Douglas, acting as his faithful companion. He is the first ever dinosaur to be discovered by Alvin, and thus was made his main dinosaur, normally being either the first or the only dinosaur to be summoned into combat. He was also the first dinosaur ever to activate within the dimension of 0001, where Alvin resides; utilizing the stone that allowed Alvin to understand Excelsus's emotions, Excelsus and Alvin understood each others' intentions and returned to his card form, resulting in him being within Alvin's care. Over time, Excelsus has developed a bond coupled with an attachment of sorts toward Alvin, allowing them both to become one perfect team whose obstacles were overcame, and soon Excelsus grew into being the faithful and gentle companion he is to Alvin, also becoming his best friend and pet in the process. Due to this, Excelsus is normally seen in his chibi form, following Alvin wherever he goes as well as being an accepted pet of the Douglas family, renowned to the family as simply an unusual-looking dog of a unique breed. While heading into combat, however, Excelsus is mainly seen in his armored form, fully equipped with the Cryo Armor as well as being one of the only few dinosaurs who could withstand and control the full potential of the equipment, demonstrating his unique powers. Character Design Excelsus is a sauropod dinosaur of massive proportions, exceeding those of his peers, also allowing him to overwhelm the vast majority of other dinosaurs with relative ease. He is in fact stout and bulky and rather appealing also attractive to look at, obscuring the vast strength he possesses within the contents of his body. His skin color is of dark and pale blue color, at times seen as gray to many, with a slight tint of light blue color surrounding several particular parts of his body. Some of his famously known traits are the spinal protrusions that trail from his neck down to his tail as well as his thick, long neck coupled with his tail of the even proportion. His head is rather small, nearly smaller than most, in fact; it has an odd yet decent and amusing shape to it, as well as having vibrant, blue eyes that seem comfortable in content. His neck is somewhat unusual, having a particularly thick shape that distinguishes him from the vast majority of the sauropods, as well as having segment-like markings coupled with slight light blue tint surrounding it, two on each side. His massive legs hide nearly all the strength he possesses, and are highly robust as well as powerful even when seen from afar, thick and large muscles constantly popping around the calves of both his front and hind legs. He has sharp claw digits protruding from all his robust feet, which are circular in shape; while his front legs each possesses a single long claw that may act as a thumb, his hind legs however do not and possess relatively shorter claws than his front legs' claws. His tail is long; in fact, it is longer than his neck, and can be used as a mighty weapon, the first and foremost weapon being a deadly powerful whip. Under his dark blue, sort-of-gray skin, he has a lighter pigmentation, it being a creamy-colored underbelly, located from the lower side of his foremost neck to his rear, ending just before his mighty tail appears from. Excelsus, being the gentle giant he is, possesses a chibi form, which is equivalent to that of a baby Brontosaur; he takes the appearance of a relatively larger than most dog-like creature, his features being very stout and bulky. His head is circular and ball-like in shape, having vibrant and large blue eyes that are perfected with a slight tint of silver to them, while his mouth typically forms into a smile. His neck is still as thick, although they lack the segment-like markings, still having the slight light blue tints appear upon both sides of his neck. His body highly bulky and soft, which benefits Alvin as Excelsus can be used as a pillow to hug at times. His legs and feet nearly resemble thick cylindrical pipes with small dot-like claws present on each, lacking the thumb-like protrusion his front feet have in his normal form. His tail, unlike his normal form, is unusually large and short, instead of gradually becoming smaller by a certain amount. His skin is of a dark blue color, while still having the creamy-colored underbelly. Personality History Abilities Powers Trivia *Picture was found on Google; some of the pictures were snipped from arcade game videos on YouTube. Credits go to whomever posted the videos on YouTube. *Excelsus, according to the author, can be both a Secret Dinosaur and a Water Dinosaur; his card is that of a Secret Dinosaur's, possessing rainbow-colored properties, although he can use his own Secret Moves and Water Moves. *Excelsus's roar, according to the author, is very similar to the Brontosaurus' roar in the arcade game with a faint sound of Tuojiangosaurus' roar in the background, while the cry he makes in his chibi form is similar to that of a turtle or a dog whimpering. *Excelsus really likes to yawn. Category:Hibridragon Category:Main dinosaur Category:Catastrophic Outbreak